


Like a child

by SoftPawed_Visitor



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Cooking, Family Dynamics, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftPawed_Visitor/pseuds/SoftPawed_Visitor
Summary: Tifa contemplates the various aspects of Cloud, while making sure that he doesn't destroy the house.





	Like a child

After they’d started to live together, Tifa had gotten a closer look at all the things that made Cloud who he was. Sometimes he was her childhood friend. Sometimes the owner of a delivery service, trying to make ends to meet. Sometimes a soldier, a mercenary, or the hero who’d defeated Sephiroth twice – although the times were few and far between. Sometimes he did his best to be a role model, and sometimes he was just another child in the house that she had to keep an eye on.

She realized that today he would be just that, a child, as she walked into the kitchen and was met by three guilty faces. A look through the room told her everything she needed to know, from the mess in the sink, the fridge that wasn’t completely closed, the dish rags in Cloud’s and Denzel’s hands, to the splotches that covered everything, even parts of the ceiling.

“Cloud,” she began slowly, going for the calm approach, “do you remember what I told you last time this happened?”

“... the kitchen isn’t a science lab?” he said, avoiding her eyes.

“And…?”

He sighed. “And if I ever felt like making food again, I’d stay away from anything more complicated than sandwiches.” 

Marlene giggled and Tifa felt her hands creeping towards her hips, where they settled down in a very familiar posture. Last time Cloud had tried his hands on cooking, he’d almost burnt the whole apartment to the ground, followed by Yuffie almost summoning Leviathan to put out the fire. After that incident Cloud had been banned from the kitchen, and Yuffie was no longer allowed into the house unless she left her guardian summon at home, in Wutai. And that still counted as a minor incident, compared to the time when Cloud and Barret had decided to show Denzel why chemistry was a fun school subject, with the aid of Tifa’s kitchen. Cloud had gone with Barret on one of his month-long hunts for oil after that incident.

“At least we stayed away from the stove this time,” Denzel said carefully.

If there was something life had taught Tifa, it was that you had to count the small blessings. And fix the rest yourself. 

“Marlene, Denzel, go to the bathroom. You’ve got goo all over yourselves. Cloud, there’s a splotch of something on the ceiling. Get that, and then go to the bathroom and wash up. You’re just as dirty as the rest of them.”

Marlene grabbed Denzel’s hand and ran up the stairs, while Cloud got onto the countertop to reach the stains in the ceiling. He then proceeded to dutifully wipe away the marks his shoes had left on said countertop, before stalking off towards the bathroom. By this time, Tifa had located the leftovers from this time's cooking session. It didn't look too different from the general goo, except that the children had taken their time to put it in bowls. 

Tifa used her finger to gently scoop up some for a taste. It was so sweet that it made her shiver, with a bitter aftertaste that she couldn't quite place. Small chunks of what she hoped was frozen fruit crunched as she chewed, emanating a slightly sour flavor. Her eyes fell on the mixer, shoved away in a corner. Smoothies. They had been making smoothies. Another thing to put on the list of things Cloud was not allowed to cook.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Cloud's mum said that he was a useless cook in the flashback, I've been wanting a story of exactly how bad he is. As I also wanted to try my hand at writing short stories, this is what came of it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
